El Culpable es
by Mario-MK
Summary: Anna pierde a un ser muy querido. Ren y Lyserg hacen de detectives para encontrar al asesino ¿quién fue? descubrelo entrando aquí.


Era un tranquila tarde en la pensión Asakura todo parecía estar en calma eran las 15:00 y Ren y Horo aún no habían peleado en todo el día algo que extraño a todos y Anna todavía no había gritado cosa que hizo que a Yoh casi le diera un infarto porque pensaba que estaba muriéndose hasta que...

-¡AH!-hay estaba primer grito de Anna en el día.

Todos rápidamente acudieron al salón donde se produjo tal grito que la gente de Tokyo juraba que hubo un terremoto de grado 7 en la cuidad.

Al llegar al salón todos se quedaron de piedra...¿Anna estaba llorando? la cara de muchos fue "What the Fuck ¿que ha pasado? O_O.

-¿Quién de vosotros ha sido? -preguntó Anna con un nudo en la garganta sin mirarlos sentada en el suelo. Se miraron entre ellos no sabían de que hablaba esa loca ahora.

-¿Quién de nosotros ha sido el que Annita? -preguntó Yoh con varias gotas de sudor cayéndole por el rostro.

Anna se levantó del suelo al escuchar esa pregunta y con el rostro tapado por su cabello se fue acercando poco a poco al grupo. -¿Quién de vosotros ha sido el que ha asesinado a mi querido televisor LG de pantalla plana de 42 pulgadas. **( Señores de LG si ven este fic pagadme por hacerles spam, Gracias ).**

-¿Eh? -se preguntaron todos y detrás de Anna vieron el televisor en el suelo roto en varios trozos.

-Nadie saldrá de esta casa sin decir quién fue ¿escucharon bien?.-dijo Anna más seria que nunca.

-Que paranoica solo es una caja estúpida con imágenes.-dijo Horo que segundos después estaba estampado en la pared y con el puño de Anna marcado en su cara.

-No te preocupes Anna Lyserg y yo encontraremos al culpable -habló Ren entre todos.

-¿Porque yo? -se quejó el inglés.

-No te quejes verdecito tu eres detective ¿no? pues andando.-mandó el Tao.

-Si...-dijo sin ganas y suspirando Lyserg.

-**Unos minutos después.**

-Señor Asakura ¿donde estaba usted a la hora del crimen?-preguntó Ren a Hao.

-Jugando a la consola .-respondió el Asakura.

-¿Le vio alguien? -preguntó ahora Lyserg.

-No, no me vio nadie porque estaba en mi habitación y ahora queréis dejarme hacer mis necesidades -dijo muy enfadado el mayor de los Asakura.

-Ok, pero límpiate el culo cuando termines -dijo Ren saliendo del baño.

-**Habitación de Horo.**

-Sabía que esto no era buena idea -suspiró Lyserg viendo a Ren y Horo peleando.

-**Con Chocolove-**

-Chocolove sabemos que fuiste tu ¿porque no confiesas de una vez? -dijo Lyserg

-P-P-Pero yo no fui...fue el pollito malvado-respondió Chocolove vestido de pollo.

-hmmm...escúchame canalla deja tus malditas bromas que no hacen gracia a nadie o de lo contrario morirás -amenazó Lyserg hartándose de Chocolove.

-Si tu eres el poli bueno ¿como será Ren? -se preguntó Choco.

-Oh, no deseas saberlo.

**-Después de unas horas-**

-Estoy seguro de que Fausto no ha sido-dijo Ren.

-Y Tamao y Pilika tampoco. -añadio Lyserg.

-¿Tu no fuiste verdad? -preguntó Ren

-¿Yo? como puedes pensar eso -respondió Lyserg.

-Si es cierto tu no podría haber sido.-dijo Ren

-Pero y si ¿fuiste tu? -preguntó ahora Lyserg

-¿Para que lo haría? para morir a manos de Anna, no gracias -contestó Ren.

...

-¡YA SE QUIÉN FUE!. -grito Ren -llámalos a todos que estén en el salón en 5 minutos.

**-5 minutos después.**

-Más vale que sepas quién fue tiburón sino tu también seras castigado-dijo Anna.

-Tranquila Anna se con certeza quién mato a tu televisor...y fue...

-DILO DE UNA VEZ!

-El culpable es...Yoh Asakura -finalizó Ren señalando a Yoh con el dedo.

-¿QUE? -fue la respuesta general de todos incluida Anna.

-¿Q-Q-Que dices Ren? ya te dije que yo no podía haber sido -intentó exculparse Yoh.

-Si pero tu cuartada es falsa...tu mismo dijiste que estabas estudiando ¿cierto Lyserg?.

-Si es verdad -dijo Lyserg.

-Pero tu me dijiste ayer que ya terminaste tus exámenes...has fracasado Yoh...-terminó Ren.

-...Vale...si...fui yo...-reconoció Yoh.

-¿Porque lo hiciste? -preguntó Anna casi llorando.

-Por una sencilla razón...querías más a ese trasto que a mí. -dijo Yoh

Todos se quedaron con cara de Ohhhhhh entonces Anna se acercó a su prometido

-Prepárate para recibir tu castigo -dijo Anna.

Yoh cerró en ese instante los ojos esperando los golpes que nunca llegaron y al abrirlos se quedó sorprendido, Anna lo estaba ¿besando? Todos con cara de O_O What the Fuck otra vez en el día.

Al rato se separaron y ahora Anna solo dijo "lo siento"...y luego le pegó un puñetazo que lo envió directo a la Luna.

-¿El "lo siento" iba por no quererlo o por el puñetazo? -preguntó Ren.

-Nunca lo sabremos-dijo Horo mirando el agujero en el techo que había hecho Yoh.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este fic que espero que les haya gustado dejad un review darle a favoritos y todo ese tema y nos vemos en la próxima amigos y amigas ADIOS!**


End file.
